ao mestre
by Poppy n' Bungee Gu'm
Summary: • Com carinho. :: Akasuna no Sasori & Sabaku no Kankuro :: Incomplete ;


Ao mestre

•

* * *

**I.** Naruto, bem como qualquer informação relacionada, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e associados. Logo, esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**II.** Shounen-ai.

**III.** Akasuna no Sasori & Sabaku no Kankuro.

* * *

—

•

—

O estúdio limpo e impecável tinha aquele mesmo aspecto empoeirado e escuro, parecendo entranhado na composição do ambiente. As cortinas e janelas sempre fechadas não colaboravam também. Foi dali, do estúdio, que ouviu uma primeira vez a campainha, o som lhe dando uma irritação pulsante nas têmporas.

_Ding-dong _outra vez.

Pensou em fingir que não estava. Era só ignorar quem quer que fosse à porta, esticando-se sobre o balcão e concentrando-se em criar. Um detalhe, _ding-dong. _Polimento, _ding-dong. _Um apertar de parafusos, _diiiing-dong. _Largou a lixa e a chave de fenda sobre a mesa, mais irritado do que estivera até então. Interromper um artista em sua arte não era errado, no sentido simples da palavra. Interromper a criação era um sacrilégio. Uma ofensa tão grave que mereceria as chamas do Inferno como punição. _Ding-dong_ lá fora. Afastou-se da mesa, decidido a arrancar a cabeça de quem fosse com as mãos.

O simples ato de descer as escadas até o térreo bastou para que grande parte da irritação se dissipasse devagar; sua obsessão criativa ficando reservada às quatro paredes escuras no andar superior. Arte era sublime, nada jamais lhe tiraria da cabeça, mas havia tempo para tudo. Tempo de plantar e tempo de colher. Agora, logo se vê, era tempo de atender a campainha.

Sasori abriu a porta com um espanar dispensável de roupas, uma demora proposital e muita indiferença. Fosse o papa ou o vizinho, o visitante seria saudado com a melhor feição nula imaginável. Talvez um ar divertido no olhar, e só. E, vejam bem, era o carteiro. Um pacote curioso – não pela aparência, já que era quadrado e cinzento como qualquer outro – estava em suas mãos, junto de uma prancheta. No rosto, o largo sorriso de relações públicas.

― E então? ― Sasori começou, encarando as nuvens lá atrás.

― Sim? ― Uma vogal prolongada, um sorriso mais largo, falsidade comercial.

― O que eu tenho que assinar? ― Sobrancelhas arqueadas em mudança facial máxima.

― Hm, vejamos... Bem aqui, onde está marcado com um "x". E na folha de trás também.

Sasori apressou-se a assinar o documento, rabiscando seu sobrenome com a letra comprida e caprichando no de batismo, bem desenhadinho. Retornou a prancheta, puxou o pacote, fechou a porta com o pé e assistiu o sorriso de relações públicas amarelar por trás da madeira.

Nos último meses ele havia recebido uma série de pacotes e encomendas, uns intercalando os outros, e isso não havia sido estranho à ocasião. Quando pedira a conta no Colégio Ashbourne, três meses antes, era previsível que tais envios acabassem à sua porta, especialmente no mês posterior à renúncia de cargo. A maioria eram presentes, alguns bastante singelos, e algumas outras tantas cartas de garotas que acreditavam nutrir pelo antigo professor uma espécie de paixão. Sasori nunca respondeu a nenhuma delas, nem agradeceu aos presentes ou enviou cartões de melhoras ou saudações no aniversário. Os presentes foram rareando e rareando e, agora, Sasori não recebia mais nenhum deles.

Também não foram raras as vezes em que a campainha soara irritadiça para a entrega de uma encomenda especial pedida pelo próprio artista. Eram, em sua maioria, materiais de trabalho, mas ele se acostumara a fazer muitas das compras pessoais pela internet. Sair àquela altura era bastante inconveniente. Desse modo, até mesmo a nova tevê da sala chegara assim um dia desses: pelo correio. Certo que as compras nem sempre eram confiáveis, mas a justiça sempre – ou quase sempre – estava ao lado do consumidor.

Aquele pacote era inusitado justo por essas razões, mas especular não levaria a lugar algum. Colocou-o sobre a mesa de centro, rasgou a fita adesiva e o papel acizentado com um som de verão, entrevendo o embrulho de um presente. Estalou a língua contemplativo, imaginando quem havia mandado o presente fora de hora em uma caixa tão grande. Que fosse algo útil, pelo menos. Ele bem que precisava de um forno de microondas novo.

Virou o embrulho em mãos e não viu nenhum bilhete. Rasgou o papel sem nenhum jeito, abriu a caixa de papelão que não dava nenhuma mostra do conteúdo e se deparou com isopor. Lotes e lotes de isopor espiral colorido em uma caixa enorme. Ralhou consigo, impaciente. Enfiou a mão por eles a dentro, sentindo ser aquilo um atentado enorme à sua tranquilidade. Irritante. Irritado. Tateou em meio ao vermelho, verde e amarelo, então sentiu algo além da eteriedade e o puxou imediatamente para cima.

Seu bom humor – se é que ele havia dado mostras de aparecer àquele dia – dissipou-se tão logo surgiu.

Havia uma foto estampada em um porta-retrato, meio borrada, verdade, meio fora de quadro, onde mãos fugiam de câmeras, braços passavam em volta de pescoços e um sorriso expansivo abria-se em um rosto tingido de roxo. Cabelo ruivo, cabelo castanho. O Ashbourne ao fundo e um canudo completavam a imagem colegial perfeita, onde os dois mais pareciam colegas de turma do que professor e aluno. Com letras em garranchos mas visíveis, _"Ao mestre, com carinho"_.

Sasori quase riu.

De repente, teve muita vontade de beber. Jogou o retrato de volta à caixa sem cuidado; ouviu o isopor em seu som amortecido. Onde mesmo guardava o whisky? Dose dupla, por favor.

―

O Ashbourne era um colégio independente nas imediações do distrito de Connagham e Laslow, não pertencendo verdadeiramente a nenhum dos dois. Se assemelhava bastante a um casarão antigo, morada de conde ou qualquer coisa assim, que há muito fora comprado e restaurado para fins educacionais. Seguia uma arquitetura inglesa. Telhados escuros, grandes janelas brancas e exterior de tijolo à vista. Nada mais tradicional. Um gramado bem aparado povoado de bancos e caminhos que levavam à quadra poliesportiva era o máximo que o lado de fora oferecia, além do bosque fechado de árvores coníferas. Era um bom lugar, afinal. Cabia no bolso de uma família de classe média-alta, nada muito ostensivo.

Akasuna no Sasori fora contratado no início do período letivo pelo seu excelente currículo profissional e formação.

De notável, havia lecionado no Heythrop durante um ano e meio, antes de mudar-se aos Estados Unidos, onde fixara residência. Lá acabara se apresentando a turmas no estado do Maine, permanecendo num renomado colégio por pouco mais de três anos. O restante dos registros completavam cerca de uma década de experiência profissional. Além disso, havia concluído os estudos com notas invejáveis na Universidade de Londres. Aparentemente, não tinha grande pretensão salarial. Queria antes poucas turmas, pouca dor de cabeça. _Um emprego para pagar as contas, se é que me entende, _alegou com um sorriso e um ar divertido à ocasião da entrevista.

E, por falar em entrevista, esta fora uma definitiva surpresa.

Quando Arthur Ramsden pôs as mãos no histórico do Sr. Akasuna, a primeira imagem que lhe veio à mente foi a de um homem mirrado, meio careca e cansado, com bolsas largas em volta dos olhos e um grande nariz. Olhos miudinhos, para completar o pacote. Óculos de grau, quem sabe. Um paletó magro e sofrido. Certamente, de todas as pessoas que Ramsden estivera esperando, a figura do verdadeiro não correspondia à nenhuma delas. É difícil esperar por um senhor respeitável e dar de cara com um garoto metido a insolente. Cabelo ruivo bagunçado, longos cílios, grandes olhos castanhos, sorriso petulante nos lábios convencidos e absolutamente nenhum paletó.

A princípio, imaginou ser algum tipo de brincadeira. Quarenta e três anos? Ramsden não daria a ele nem dezenove. Talvez fosse do corpo discente. Os alunos do Ashbourne tinham dessa, vez ou outra, entre os mais indisciplinados. Era só manter um nível intelectual estável na conversa e a farsa logo seria revelada. Só que não foi. Aquele era o Akasuna em pessoa e não podia ser mais fascinante por sua inteligência e audácia. Ele tinha o emprego ganho desde o momento em que enviara o currículo ao colégio e não parecia lá muito preocupado, como costumavam ficar todos os demais entrevistados, ao ver-se diante de tal expectativa. Sasori permaneceu todo o tempo muito relaxado na cadeira da frente, conversando com uma abertura incrível que se desvencilhava das perguntas difíceis. Era o cara, logo se via. O novo professor a integrar a grade do Ashbourne.

O cargo, no entanto, não era o pretendido. Ao menos, não a princípio. O professor de Artes Visuais, o Sr. Rendel, havia sido admitido na semana anterior. Sasori teria que se contentar com a turma de reforço, três vezes por semana, um upper sixth conturbado e lecionar Literatura Inglesa, matéria onde tinha formação acadêmica e experiência profissional – pouca, mas existente. Também lhe fora oferecido um tranquilo lower, com aulas segunda e quinta, mas ele rejeitara. O reforço e o upper, que fossem. Poucas aulas, pouca dor de cabeça.

Assim Sasori preparara sua primeira aula, sabendo que teria uma turma um tanto problemática no dia seguinte. Depois de uma conversa bastante persuasiva com o Sr. Ramsden, acabara conseguindo levar para casa a ficha dos maiores problemas – os alunos que mais o incomodariam – e, com o planejamento e o material prontos, debruçou-se sobre elas no balcão. Cada pasta parda presa com um clipe de papel tinha dados superficiais, como nome, endereço e telefone, uma foto anexada e a ficha de assinaturas em caderneta. Essas assinaturas interessavam bastante. Bons alunos não assinavam o livro. Já os ruins, bem, esses marcavam presença.

A maioria dos alunos no reforço não eram exatamente indisciplinados. A maioria tinha de três a cinco assinaturas, no máximo, e estavam fazendo aulas adicionais simplesmente por não conseguirem acompanhar o ritmo de um sixth-form college. Era uma turma mista, com alunos do lower e do upper, o que não era problema, já que todos seguiam mais ou menos o mesmo nível de aprendizagem. Os problemas, naquela ocasião, tinham nomes e sobrenome e se resumiam a três: Gaara, Temari e Sabaku no Kankuro. Irmãos. Irmãos-problema.

O tal de Gaara tinha problemas comportamentais e, segundo buscas no Google, era o único herdeiro legítimo da indústria do pai, no ramo automobilístico. Os outros dois, tanto o garoto como a garota, foram adotados pela esposa, agora falecida, do dono do império automotivo em ascensão. Gaara, segundo a ficha, tinha alguns transtornos bem sérios e um acompanhamento psicológico intenso em paralelo ao trabalho pedagógico. Parecia tomar medicação controlada. Tinha um comportamento agressivo, um quê de esquizofrenia. Antissocial. Matava aulas.

Temari tinha um histórico de notas baixas e uma personalidade bastante temperamental, tendo arranjado algumas muitas brigas no último ano e, consequentemente, certo respeito. As garotas vitimadas sempre reclamavam, o que era um problema, mas a Sabaku não se importava em visitar a sala do diretor uma ou dez vezes. Ela não mudava. E era petulante, para completar o pacote. Do tipo que enfrentava professor. Mais de cinco assinaturas eram só por vocabulário inapropriado ou gozações infantes com autoridade escolar.

O último, Kankuro, fez Sasori torcer o nariz. Gaara tinha assinaturas justificáveis (ele tomava remédios), Temari era só uma garotinha procurando seu lugar no mundo e aprontando muito até lá, mas Kankuro era um problema. No sentido amplo da palavra. A folha de assinaturas estava preenchida de cima a baixo, frente e verso e alguns professores haviam procurado espaço até mesmo depois das linhas, espremendo advertências.

_Ele reúne o pior dos outros dois, com implementações aprimoradas, _pensou ao reler as notificações, seguidas da assinatura garranchada do rapaz. Kankuro, logo se via, era tão temperamental quanto Temari. Matava aulas, como o irmão. Arranjava brigas, notas baixas. Arranjara até um mercado ilegal de substâncias dentro do colégio. Detestava novatos. Já fora pego com armas. Brancas, verdade, mas armas mesmo assim. Os lower sixth eram, em sua maioiria, turmas tranquilas. Também pudera. Ninguém ousaria bancar o engraçadinho com um maníaco daqueles solto na escola.

Esfregando os olhos cansados a meia luz do estúdio, Sasori deixou-se olhar para as três fotos lado a lado. Um ruivo apático sem sobrancelhas, uma loira com cabelo duro e arzinho gracejador e o senhor-problema, com tinta formando desenhos pelo rosto quadrado e uma cicatriz recortando a sobrancelha. Devolveu paciente as fotos às pastas pardas, sabendo que os irmãos Sabaku seriam assunto do dia seguinte e, se viria a se preocupar tanto com eles em outros dias, não adiantava esquentar a cabeça agora.

Curiosamente, dormiu muito bem aquela noite.

—

•

—

**N/A:**

E é isso, meus bons e velhos chapas.

Devo continuar essa bagaça? D:

:D amo todos vocês. xoxo;


End file.
